Motivation
by me malum
Summary: Demyx isn't interested in owning his own heart anymore. Onesided Demyx/Zexion. Dark implications.


2nd KH oneshot and it's got Zexion again (whoot)- and Demyx too this time. I don't personally think they're OOC, but I'm aware my views on this differ from their typical characterisation, Demyx in particular. Having re-played 358/2 Days recently, I re-realised he is _not _a nice person. Nobody. Whatever. Anyway, there's the OOC warning, even if I feel it's unwarranted.

Pairing- onesided Demyx/Zexion. I heart this pairing like woah.

Disclaimer- I don't own them. If I did, I certainly wouldn't show them to the world, even in digitalised form. Guaranteed somebody would try to steal them. The song, _I Will Possess Your Heart_, is by Death Cab for Cutie, and bloody awesome and creepy. The creepiness hopefully bleeds over into the fic.

Any readers' thoughts are appreciated, if they want to leave them.

* * *

><p><span>Motivation<span>

Zexion rolled his eyes at the antics of some of the Organisation. He didn't know why he even bothered to read in the Grey Room when the library, his sanctuary, was far more peaceful.

Case in point: the tall blond arguing with the scarred bluenet a few metres away. And by the grin on his face, Number IX wasn't even taking it seriously. Number VII gestured emphatically one last time before leaving the blond to his devices, who waved mockingly after the departing Nobody and cackled at his back.

Zexion twitched, and forced himself to ignore it and just turn the page of his book.

But the blond had to take it further. Mocking over, he proceeded to summon the sitar instrument-weapon he favoured and pluck at the strings, creating an over-loud, over-happy tune that immediately shredded any notions Zexion had of ignoring the irritant until it was gone.

He sighed and slammed the book closed. "_Must_ you raise such an infernal racket?"

Number IX grinned at him, and slowed the pace of his playing. "How else am I supposed to get your attention? Anyway, I'll be gone in a second, missions to do and all, so you can read in peace."

_If you were leaving anyway, did you _have_ to disturb me first? _"My thanks," he replied, voice full of sarcasm. "And wonders clearly never cease. You, going on a mission? And _happy_ about it?"

The playing stopped completely, and Demyx de-materialised his weapon. _His face makes a creditable pout_, Zexion thought, before the other nobody addressed him.

"That wasn't very nice, Zexy." He moved closer to his shorter comrade, with a strange light in his eye that the illusionist almost found... threatening. "I'd've figured a schemer like you would know all about ulterior motives."

Zexion refused to move back even as his mind stuttered at the thought of Number IX, _Demyx_, being threatening. Why was he finding Demyx threatening? The nobody didn't even have his weapon on him!

"But instead of accepting them, you almost hurt my feelings with your scorn," the taller one continued, raising a hand as if to poke Zexion on the nose.

Zexion batted the hand away. "The imaginary feelings you pretend to have to make up for your loss of a heart? Maybe you should leave now for your mission, Number IX, so that it will be returned to you all the sooner. That should be enough of a _motive-_"

Alarm bells had been ringing since he'd noticed the strange look in Number IX's eye. The look that took over the blue-green hue as Zexion kept speaking, deeper and _darker_ until-

"I don't want _my_ heart back anymore; that's not it," Demyx interrupted him suddenly.

Zexion blinked, and looked piercingly up at the other nobody. "Well, at least you have stopped insisting that you still have it," he muttered, wondering if the comment would Number IX out of his odd mood. It normally made him angry or depressed and Zexion would find either preferable.

But Demyx _grinned_, damn him. "I haven't had my heart for a while now, Zexy. Didn't you know? It's yours. Stole it right from under me, you sneaky little Schemer."

"Number IX, what-" Zexion tried to say, but Demyx hushed him by placing a finger over his talking lips.

"And Zexy? When Kingdom Hearts is completed, and the other nobodies get _their_ hearts back? I'm going after _yours_ in return."

The alarm bells were _shrieking._ In his slight state of shock, it took longer than it should have for Zexion to realise that the finger against his lips was gone. He couldn't think of anything to say to _that_, and anyway it became a moot point when something else pressed against them instead.

Two somethings. Warm and soft and why was his vision obstructed by that green-blue haze..?

Zexion gasped, and felt the wet flicker of Demyx's tongue as he brought it into play for an instant, before pulling back. His eyes felt as huge as his bruised lips as he stared up at the musician, who stared right back down at him and muttered, "Damn, Zexy, but if I didn't have a mission..."

It seemed that in the face of such ridiculousness Zexion re-found his voice. "This from the epitome of the word 'procrastination'?" he snorted, stepping back.

The sudden _heat_ in those eyes should have made him take many more. "Don't tempt me, Zexion," Demyx murmured. He reached out a hand and cupped the shorter man's visible cheek, trailing that touch down over his jawline, the side of his neck, his collarbone until it stopped at the neckline of his cloak.

_Why hadn't he moved further back_? Zexion tensed and made to do so, but the hand fisted in the fabric and stopped him.

"I'll have _your_ heart at the end of this, Zexion. If I need to work a bit harder, make it all happen faster, then I'm willing to do it." His hand flattened out, spanning the upper left-hand quarter of Zexion's chest. "Because I love you." He stroked the area once, gently. "And you will love me."

Demyx ducked in again and pressed a second kiss to his lips, much shorter and lighter, before stepping back himself and calling up a dark portal. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone, love," he said, turning away. "And look after my heart for me."

Zexion must have gasped, or made some other breathless sound, because the musician glanced back over his shoulder and _smiled_, and the relief was overwhelming because it was almost the most normal thing Demyx had done in the entire conversation. Zexion was so intent on that smile that he almost missed the words that formed beneath it.

"Because since _you've_ stolen it this time, I don't want it back. And one theft deserves another, doesn't it?"

The relief froze and cracked.

Demyx turned back and hummed a little. Zexion only caught a few lines of the song as he stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"_You gotta spend some time, _love, y_ou gotta spend some time with me, and I know that you'll find, _love_; I will possess your heart._

"_I _will _possess your heart._"


End file.
